Robert Blackstone
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Years after Mulder and Scully are no longer on the X-Files a young teen hold the keys to the future even if he does not know it. Lives will change and he will embark on a journey he never hoped he would ever have to.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_:

_Yea, got to get this out of the way. I don't own the X-Files or anything of 1013 productions or Fox at all, not even a few shares. I do not make money from this and do this for fun 'cause I am bored when not at work and this keeps me out of trouble, or so we hope._

_Summary:_

_Years after Mulder and Scully are no longer on the X-Files a young teen hold the keys to the future even if he does not know it. Lives will change and he will embark on a journey he never hoped he would ever have to and come face to face with a past that he would much rather leave buried._

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

September, 2014, Fort Collins Colorado:

Robert Stuart Blackstone was making his way on the back loop of the bike path by the Pouder River on the last leg of his afternoon run. He was like most teen boys still caught halfway between boy and man, though it was clear he had a growth spurt recently. He had short brown hair and though his eyes at the moment were covered by black shades they were an intense blue. He was clad in a white tee shirt that said "I Love Okinawa" in bright blue lettering (a gift from his aunt who lived in Japan and worked for the Navy there), orange shorts and bright neon yellow and blue Nikes.

He was a smart young man, and well educated, at school and at home. Though he had a large music collection on his ipod courtesy of his parents, he did not have it on his run. His sensi would kick his butt for that and rightly so, he had to be aware of his surroundings at all times. He had been in karate since he was a young boy along with piano lessons, and firearms training, his parents had not even let him enroll in sports until he ended up in High School and looking back he did have an advantage as his sport was karate now and he had one tournament win under his belt. That was not as much as his annoying baby brother though who had five and his sister who had six, he was more interested in learning and reading and so did not spend as much time on his karate as they did.

He slowed as he saw a man at the end of this part of the trail clad in a suit waiting for him. He grinned and ran up to him, this was his sensi, and though he stood out because he always wore a three piece suit and tie when not in the dojo, he was as kind and good a man as one could be. Well if he were fully human that is, for Evan Totowa was not human and never had been. He was what was called an Alien Bounty Hunter and had taken this disguise to watch over the young Blackstone. For Robert was not who everyone thought he was and Robert and his family did not want anyone to find that out. All anyone needed to know is that he was adopted, his bio-mom had died a year after giving birth to him but not before giving him to her sister to raise.

"You are getting faster, this is good, then you are growing up so well." Totowa said.

"It felt great, must be the new shoes." Robert (or Rob as he liked to be called) said grinning, "so how fast?"

"One minute faster since I tested you last month." Totowa replied.

"You owe me an iTunes card then!" Rob said laughing.

"Run back, then we will talk." Totowa said trying to look annoyed but failing.

Rob ran the half mile to his house, just off of Trailridge Road, a modern home with the outside in a pastel green (that the family hated but could not change due to the HOA) and up to his room. Twenty minutes later he was showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a Beatles Tee shirt. Totowa was waiting downstairs looking a bit worried and Rob knew it had to do with him. His parents kept no secrets from him, he knew who his real parents were and had no desire to connect to them at all, well maybe his mom, but his dad? No, what that side of his "family" did, well they nearly destroyed the world and he wanted no part of that. His father was Les Paul Blackstone, his mother Judy Raven Blackstone formerly Graves and that was that.

"It's happened, they have found out." Rob said.

"No but there are FBI in Ft. Collins, you remember how Donald Stone was gone for all those months and came back claiming aliens took him?" Totowa asked.

"Yea, I remember that, and he was the last person I would think would say something like that." Rob replied, "but the evidence was there."

"Yes, well he was shot in Cheyenne and the cover-up was bad." Totowa replied.

"And it points to dad right?" Rob said.

"Did, your dad has enemies, though why a software engineer with a company that provides antivirus software would gain enemies." Totowa replied, "it's clear it was a cover-up and now your dad has to field through that mess."

"He was targeted because of how outspoken he is about ridding the world of terrorists and calling them out by name, they don't like that very much." Rob said.

Before they could continue their talk the doorbell rang and Rob went to answer it. Totowa took out his gimlet and hid, he had an idea who was at the door, and he was not pleased at this turn of events. The man here now could threaten everything he was working towards, the boy here held the key, and he cared for Rob, really did and he would die to protect him. Even from who was at the door now. Rob answered the door and saw two middle aged people at the door. One was a woman clad in a business suit her red hair tied back from her face. It was the man with her that turn his blood cold, from his brown hair and hazel eyes to the suit he wore Rob hated him.

"My God Dana it's him." The man, Fox Mulder said.

"Fox, I don't know if we should…" Dana Scully started to say.

"You are damn right!" Rob snarled, "ma'am I would not mind you here, but him, no, get the hell off my property."

"Look we are not here to hurt you…"

"Oh don't try that with me Mulder!" Rob spat, "I know all about you, your family and what they tried to do the world, the lies, and everything!"

"We just want to talk." Scully said, "please, I believe I am…"

"No, not here, not ever, ma'am thank you for what you did, really thank you, but please leave." Rob said.

"We just want to talk." Mulder said.

"Sir may I remind you that you are in Colorado and we have what's called a make my day law?" Rob said, "unless you have a warrant you leave or die, your choice!"

With that Robert slammed the door in their face and left both of them standing on the porch.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

_Yes, yes I am aware of who it was said who adopted William, but that could be a cover. So here things are different. He is safe where he is, and hates his bio-dad, the Mulders had a hand in whatever went down with the syndicate and everything about the aliens. We do know that much, and I think it was both sides of the family of Fox Mulder and Robert knows it._

_Anyway, please review!_


	2. Meet The New Boss

_Notes:_

_Yes, I am aware that a certain someone was suppose to be adopted by the Van Kamp family. But things will be explained and so just trust I know what I am doing (well I think I do but there are days I am not sure) and things will come together._

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

September 2014 FBI Building 17th Street Denver, Colorado:

Director of the FBI office of Colorado John Doggett was at a very happy point in his life. If truthful to himself the X-Files had been good to him, instead of shutting down his career it had launched it to new heights. At first he had not thought so, sent to Denver as punishment of sorts he had rose very quickly to run the whole Colorado division now. He had even found his sweet wife Jennifer and now had three beautiful children with her. God was good to him, and yes, he had become quite the believer. At first he went to church to please his then girlfriend but then started to believe.

Their children were Mark, nine, Ruth seven and little Josiah three. They were a perfect blend of their parents and at the moment a much older but happier looking John Doggett was taking to his wife on Skype as she was at a her great- grandmother's house after the funeral two days ago. Doggett had got off for the funeral but had to come back to work and so he left his wife and children in Iowa while he came back to work, right now he was finishing up the call and smiled at his brown haired green eyed wife.

"I love you Jennifer." He said.

"I love you too John." Jennifer said, "see you in a week."

"Tell the children their dad misses them dearly." John said.

"Love you dear." Jennifer said and hung up.

"Sir there are two people to see you." Ashley, a dark woman with her long black hair tied in a bun, clad in a crisp green suit said from the door.

"Send them in." Doggett said and then at seeing Mulder and Scully enter the room, "guess you did not find what you needed in Ft. Collins then."

"Yes we did." Scully said, "I was able to autopsy the body and collaborate Mr. Blackstone's story, what with his alibi, which is airtight all across the board."

"He was nice, his family hates me." Mulder said refusing to show the hurt, "must be the tie."

"Right, have a seat and tell me about it, must be huge to send Interpol here." Doggett said, "of all the places to work Interpol?"

"Well, you know that this is bigger than America, and I have my reasons, I will destroy everything my family built up, and I mean that. I have a very special hate for them and it is well founded." Mulder said, "besides it's fun, get to do a little traveling overseas, with my own private team and doctor to do a bit of slice and dice, its great."

"Donald Stone, one of yours right?" Doggett asked.

"Was, great at what he did, I warned him not to prod into what he was doing, we had to go slow and careful, now he is dead." Mulder said.

"Fine anything else up north?" Doggett asked.

"No, nothing." Mulder said.

He was lying, though he did not show it Doggett knew he was lying. He had a report from Les about Mulder requesting that he stay away from his family, that his son was upset by his visit at the house and for any further visits to take place only at his office as he was more than willing to co-operate. Les Blackstone was far more than what his company front was, he operated a black ops organization that hunted down and killed terrorists and other evil people the world over.

He had other secrets and one of those was his son, his adopted son and though Doggett did not pry he had an idea who Les really was and who his son really was, and if he were a betting man he knew that Les was in contact with Scully in a way that could not be traced. Doggett knew all about the syndicate and the so-called colonization and the unseen war that had happened over the past decade. Long story short, it was now 2014 and the world was still on fire but not by alien hands and would rise or fall due to human hands not alien.

"So you work with Phoebe Green, no formerly Green, Phoebe Dell, married, happily, two kids, nice house in Surry, head of the violent crimes division of MI5. She got you two into Interpol, she seems nice."

"She is, very, and wanted to help an old friend." Mulder said.

"Wanted a doctor too, hoped to keep the romance alive between Fox and myself."

"Right, but you are here because you need my help." Doggett said, "what can I do to help?"

"Do you know this man?" Scully said handing over her ipad with a picture of a pale tow-headed man with light blue eyes, "we think he is connected to the murder of Donald Stone."

"That is Ivan Reach." Doggett said, "I can have a bulletin put out on him."

"How about Evan Totowa?" Mulder asked. "We searched him and he is clean, but there is something about him."

"Besides the fact he is over one hundred years old and does not look a day over sixty?" Doggett asked, "look there is no crime in being over one hundred years old Mulder, and he allowed a blood test, he is as human as you or I."

"He better be, or I know how to kill his kind." Mulder said.

"What is this about, no, Mulder I know you want your kid, I know I am a dad, but let this go, I mean it. You know why Dana did what she had to, you know who was after him and still is."

"Then as a dad you know why I can't." Mulder replied, "I lost my sister, and I can't loose my son."

"You haven't, he is alive, Luke is not." Doggett said going for the jugular.

"It's not safe Mulder, I want him too, but he is safer away from us." Scully said.

"Spender is still out there, and will do anything to get revenge, you know that." Doggett said, "besides, the Van Kamps adopted him from what I heard."

Mulder did not look too happy but knew he was out voted here. The total rejection his own son gave him hurt deeply. It was not his fault what his family had done, he had done his best to do what was right in his life and his own son hated him. He wanted to go back, confront him and tell him the truth, but if the boy was like him he would never believe him. He reluctantly turned his attention back to the case and did his best to put the look on his son's face when he saw him at the door at the back of his mind.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

_Yes more questions I am sure, and I had to give John Doggett a happy ever after. Though I like Reyes I don't see her settling down, at all. So I got Doggett out of DC, way out of DC and put him in my home state, and it does make since, Colorado has a lot of military and security things all over the place. It would make since to have Doggett here (though yes there are other places in the US he could have ended up) and it was meant as a punishment but turned out well for him in the end._

_Anyway, please do review!_


	3. A Family Affair

September 2014 Blackstone Home:

Rob was not happy and it showed as he paced the floor glaring at the man on the screen before him. He might be a teen, in high school (and straight A student) and the youngest profiler of the FBI, (if formally recognized for his skills), ever. Yet right now he was very unhappy with the man before him and his own mom was standing by him arms folded across her chest not looking very happy at all.

"I was promised this would not expose me!" Rob snapped, "yet guess who showed up today on my very doorstep?"

"I could not control that Rob." Doggett said, "they were not there for you, Donald Stone was one of Mulder's."

"Still this could expose my son." Judy said her gray eyes narrowing, "you promised John."

"And I kept my word." Doggett replied, "he is safe."

"He better be after all I did to make sure of that." Les said walking up to stand by his wife and son.

"Fine, Donald Stone found out who the leader of the Syndicate is." Doggett said, "Jeffery Spender."

"Spender?" Les said, "thought he was dead."

"No very much alive, you get the packet I sent?"

"Yes, I got it." Les said.

"Open it yet?" Doggett said knowing how Les could get, especially with physical mail that was far harder to trace than what was sent electronically. "Might want to do so now."

Les went to where the mail was (and he got a lot, sent out mail this way too) and took out what looked like junk mail and opened it. He took out the photos and leafed through them. All showed a handsome middle-aged man who was clearly Jeffery Spender. Les looked up at Doggett who looked grim. This was another part of the Mulder-Spender family he wanted no part of. Even Covarrubias was a bit too much for him to deal with and she was quite the enemy of the Syndicate and was always two or three steps ahead of them.

"This is bad." Les said looking worried.

"Yea, it's my life, they know what William could do, if that is traced to me, I am dead!" Rob said.

"You have protection." Doggett said.

"We know." Les and Judy said as one.

"Yea, I know as well, but he can't fully protect me, not if they want me dead too." Rob said.

"They don't, and would not have stepped in if not for the fact the Syndicate was close to creating a soldier to unleash on them." Doggett said, "they came close but never did make it."

"Cloak and dagger smoke and mirrors." Rob muttered, then out loud, "keep Mulder away from me, that is all I ask."

"I will do my best." Doggett replied, "but one day…"

"No, no one day, I can't." Rob said, "not with what I know and how early I learned that truth."

On the surface the Blackstone family was one that had everything, Les had a successful security business that had weathered the tough times of the last fifteen years very well. They had three lovely children and lived in a great town. Yet under all that they knew Robert was special, he was human, there was no doubt about that, but he was special. He could do things that, as far as they knew no other human could. They called him their little Jedi and taught him how to hide his powers. But that had not been enough to stop the alien bounty hunter finding him. He had come, set up a business and kept Rob safe, teaching him self-defense in public at his dojo and guarding him in private.

One thing that Rob had to do was hide just how smart he really was. He could have graduated high school two times over by now, but he hid that fact and went to school. It was not all bad, he made lots of friends and got good grades and was even on the cross-country and track teams. He was well liked even if considered old fashioned as he steered clear of much of the internet his friends were always on. He had even, as a bet (with his sisters help) made a quilt. His parents made his life as normal as possible for what he was and helped him keep his secret. If that secret got out he was dead and he knew it.

"Look I will keep them clear of you." Doggett said, "that I can do."

"Thank you." Rob replied. "I will not become a pawn in this war!"

"We will talk later." Doggett said signing off.

"I mean it, I will not be a pawn." Rob said.

"And I will not let you." Totowa, formally known as the Alien Bounty Hunter said walking up, "I swore when I found you to protect and defend you, you are blessed, and for a cursed one such as I, well I wish to help."

"You are not cursed how many times must I say that, you were created and forced into this war but not willingly." Judy said, "we know that, and deep down you have always tried to do what is right."

"So much blood on my hands." Totowa replied, "I can never get them clean truly."

Rob just nodded and headed to his room to listen to some music and read to decompress. He was very worried and hopped that he would stay out of the war a little while longer. Last thing he needed was Spender to find him and do who knows what to him.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

_Dear mom,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I and the kids are doing well, Judy is happy in her new job. I had a visit at my home, Fox and Dana showed up. Rob was home and he was not happy to say the least, well with Fox. I know you love him as a son, and have asked me to not judge him on his family. Even if they betrayed America as you well know. I can't have him around my son._

_Anyway Peter and Mary are doing well, they both are A students and happy in school. Though sometimes the school just does not know how to handle genius like what runs through the family. Anyway, I love you mom, and do miss you though I know Bill watches over you as does dad._

_Love,_

_Charlie._

The elderly Mrs. Scully put the letter down with few tears in her eyes. She wanted to keep the letter, to cherish it, but it was too dangerous. Her youngest son had "gone dark" and though she would never know where he lived she at least knew about her grandchildren and how they were doing. She burned the letter and looked over at the picture of her husband over the mantle.

"He is still safe, Charlie will see to it." Mrs. Scully said to the picture, "all our children, you should be so proud of them."

The letter burned to ash and Mrs. Scully went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of cocoa. She still lived in the same house she had for years, though now with her eldest son and his family. He was retired for the navy and worked for the defense department and had gone from hating Fox to caring for him. It was not strange, he was his father's child after all and he had risked a lot to keep both Fox and Dana safe for those six years they were on the run. Still she wanted one thing, her family whole and safe and that was all, but with evil out there that was never to be in this life. She took a seat at the kitchen table and sipped her cocoa deep in thought.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

_So more questions here, and we know that Rob kept his gifts. Spender is alive and well and yes, Les is Charlie Scully, we never did hear or see much about him and so I decided to go this route with him. He is deep cover and not about to come to the surface as it were any time soon, if ever. _

_Anyway, do review please!_


End file.
